Most suitcases sold nowadays include two or four wheels, to assist in moving the suitcases from place to place.
Suitcases having two wheels must be balanced by the user, and thus the user bears some of the weight of the suitcase while moving the suitcase.
Suitcases having four wheels are advantageous over suitcases having two wheels, as they can be moved by a user without the user feeling the weight of the suitcase, since the wheels carry and absorb the weight.
However, a suitcase with four wheels has some evident disadvantages, making its use inconvenient and frustrating. Two main disadvantages are:
1. The angle at which the handle for pushing the suitcase is disposed relative to the suitcase, is unsuitable for the natural position of the human hand. As such, use of the handle for extended durations, or to push the suitcase for a large distance, causes the user pains in the hands or arms. Consequently, many users prefer to tilt their four wheel suitcase, and to push or pull the suitcase on its back wheels, as if it were two wheel suitcases, thus negating the advantage of the user not having to bear the weight of the suitcase.2. All four wheels of the suitcase extend beyond the perimeter of the suitcase, and are exposed to pressure and bumping during loading and unloading of the suitcase onto a vehicle and/or onto a collection carousel. As a result, the wheels often break, sometimes together with the point of connection of the wheels, such that they are unfixable.
There is thus a need in the art for a suitcase that can be conveniently pushed by the user, without the user having to bear the weight of the suitcase.